1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers and in particular a cooler having at least one bar configured along one side of the cooler lid and/or cooler body.
2. Background
Coolers are typically used to transport food items from one location to another. There have been any number of devices configured to retain a cooler on a vehicle including brackets, cages and the like. However, little has been done to construct a cooler that provides convenient and effective retention means to the vehicle. In some cases, a cooler may be strapped to a bracket and the straps are configured around the cooler. The cooler is susceptible to moving within the straps and sliding out from the straps as it is only retained by the tension and friction of the strap around the cooler. In addition, if an article is desired within the cooler, the straps have to be released to provide access to the cooler interior.
In some instances, coolers need to remain closed and effectively sealed when being transported over rough terrain or water. For example, rafters that are on extended trips need to keep coolers sealed for days before opening them, even while rafting through rapids and being jostled aggressively. The coolers are typically strapped or otherwise retained to beams that run across the raft and the latches provided with the cooler have to be trusted to keep the lid closed and sealed.
There exists a need for a cooler that is constructed with retention means that can allow the cooler to be directly attached to an object, such as a vehicle or raft. In addition, there exists a need for a way to retain a cooler to an object, such as a vehicle, while providing easy access to the interior without detaching the cooler from the object. Finally, there exists a need for a cooler that provides for more secure and effective sealing of the lid to the body and that is easy to manipulate.